Percy Jackson - Betrayed by All
by pyromandude
Summary: Just remember everybody hates Percy in this book of Percy’s betrayal.
1. Chapter 1 - The Background

**Typical betrayal story but my version. Hope you like.**

**Percy POV:**

**Location: Tartarus**

Hello everybody it's me, your favorite hero Percy Jackson. Now before we get started with what happened lets start with how I got here.

Now I'm not gonna do a whole flashback but I'll do a brief story. So, I started my day off like any day, sleep in for a little bit. Wake up meet up with _Annabeth_ and train. Then, out of nowhere we hear a loud scream coming from the entrance. So I run over to see what happens and we see a kid from what I could tell at the time it was a child of Apollo. And like me in the beginning he was being chased by a Minotaur. So I pulled Riptide out of my pocket and ran down to the minotaur. Of course I already done this before so I just did a simple stab in the head and boom he was gone, poofed out of thin air.

I turn around to look for the Apollo kid and I see him already flirting with Annabeth. Tch, I walk up to him and explain that shes my girlfriend and that I just saved his life. His name was Tony if I recall. Tony says _sorry_ and thx. He then just scurried off to where ever.

_Clichē scenes._

Then over the mext few weeks of _Tony_ staying at the camp I notice that eventually everybody is turned against me. Some examples include; The Stoll brothers mad at me for _exposing _their pranks that they did. They were the first people so I just pushed it down out of my thoughts. Next was the Demeter cabin, yes the whole cabin. They blamed me for destroying their whole garden when I wasn't even at camp. At the time they said Tony _saw_ that I did. I just ran off to my cabin before they could attack me.

Even worse the next day the whole _Ares_ cabin was fuming at me. Apparently _Tony saw_ me stealing all their weapons and then again I started to run off before dying from Ares's kids. Just when I thought what could get worse my question was answered. I saw Tony and Annabeth in the Athena cabin making out. I knew it then all of it was Tony's fault. Instead of geting mad and exploding like I though I would've I ran again to my cabin. Blankly staring at the wall which is one of the most funnest things that happened that day. If you're wondering yes even the hunters including Artemis and Thalia were mad at me. Apparently _Tony_ took a picture of the hunters and wrote Percy's prized picture on the back and left it at the lunch hall. Everybody saw it and that's when everybody started to hate me. _Me to them Once a hero and now a trash outlaw. _

In my cabin, I walked up to a picture of my friends and I. Or at least they were friends of mine now they all hated me. Jason, Nico, Thalia, Grover, Annabeth, Piper, Hazel, and more. I grabbed the photo frame and shattered the glass. It hurt like hell but nothing felt worse than the hatred I felt so that glass pain was basically nothing. I grabbed the picture and stared at everybody one last time. Before shredding the photo into pieces and throwing it away. I then remembered a certain letter from Sally and Paul. The news somehow spread to them and the letter was about them disowning me and to never go to their house. I then went to sleep.

The next day I woke up, but I wasn't inside my cabin. I instead was on Olympus with every god there waiting for me. I thought to myself _Ha I thought my life couldn't get any worse especially by Tony but it seems Tony won again. _Not only was I on Olympus but I had celestial bronze shackles and handcuffs on. I stood up as best as I could and got a look at all the hateful gazes at me. I caught a glance at _Tony _who was smirking at me wjth victory in his eyes. And yes every single Goddess and God had glaring eyes at me, including _Hestia and Hades. _The nicest of the Olympians (Hestia is meant here) and the ones that I helped were mad at me. I know hope was lost then.

I finally looked at the king of Olympians and the conservation started. He stated that I was working with Gaia and other Primordials on the next war. He said Apollo's son Tony eavesdropped on me talking to them. Zeus claimed that I would be sentenced to Tartarus. Everybody from the camps were there staring at me waiting for me to say something, argue that I didn't do what Tony claimed. Well, there hopes were shot down because all I did was muster a simple yet broken, _ok. _The next thing thst happened was that from Zeus I hear, "Perseus Jackson you will now be sentenced to Tartarus for betraying us Olympians". The ground behind me opens up. I turn around looking at the far drop. I take one last sigh before I walk in. I hear cheers and screams of joy as I fall before the blackness fades their voices out and all I hear is nothing except for my own breathing.

That is the end of how I ended up here, a better place than Camp Half-Blood; Tartarus

**End of Chapter. **

**Thoughts? My first book and this book's first chapter a long at that. Review whatever, cya everybody in the next chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2 - Kronos Torture and A hunter

**Location: Tartarus**

Somethings I never said about my sentence to Tartarus is that I will spend 100 years here. What I have learned is that 100 years is a 1 year on Earth. Which sucks I will go through lots of torture just to meet my torturers.

A list of my punishments:

**Kronos - 24 years**

**Year of Rest (Odd right?)**

**Perses - 24 years**

**Year of Rest **

**Tartarus - 50 years / rest of sentence**

**—**

They gave me this list of punishments but I find it odd why I have a year of rest, anyway from my fall I landed in a cage. And see the Titan of Harvest and Time Kronos. I look down to think how I even got here and why should I be here. Kronos turns around; "Well, well, look what we got here, the hero himself Perseus Jackson". I just look up at him and nod.

"Not feeling so heroic now, huh punk?" he says to me. Again I just nod waiting for my torture. "Don't worry Jackson, they gave you immortality for 100 years so you can experience all the pain we can give you and you won't die." My eyes open wide and I just collapse to the ground. "Heh" and that's the last thing I hear from Kronos before I start to get brutally attacked / torture.

**24 years later**

**_I do not feel like explaining 24 years of torture but anyway heres one year of rest. _**

_"_Well Jackson looks like your torture with me is done. Lucky aren't you hopefully Perses is much more brutal then I was." Kronos says. I run as fast as I can getting away from him. I look over my body looking at all the scars, bruises, and brokenness of my body. I could even barely run but I somehow managed to. I find a place to relax in this hellish place.

I finally close my eyes it's been so long since I've gotten rest. I got beated 24/7 and was never able to rest. I close my eyes and somehow fall asleep.

I wake up, and get a good look at myself again. My vision is very bad, they're swollen and have lots of bruises on them. I can barely think straight with all this pain I still feel. I attempt to get up but fall back down with my weak legs. I at least attempted 20 times to get up before I finally could. I could barely walk once I was able to get up. I pick a random direction and start to walk.

After about what I would call 30 minutes into walk. I feel a presence start to track me. I turn around and see nothing there. I look in all directions and I can't seem to find anything. Also if anyones wondering the quality of my clothes is shattered there's rips everywhere in my clothing. Kronos forced me to wear a mask when torturing me. I for some reason never took it off and I still currently have it on.

I walk a few more steps before I hear feet shuffling behind me. I turn around again to just to hear a faint _woosh _sound like someone or something just passed me. I turn around to continue my walk. I must be paranoid I think to myself. But thats when out of nowhere someone pulls a knife on me. They put it right at my throat. "Turn around **NOW" **The person says with lots of authority and demandment. From what I could tell it sounded like a female. I say I can't turn around if you have a knife at my throat. They put their knife away and I start to turn around. I think of what did I just get myself into.

When I turned around the person looked really familiar to me. But the name I couldn't remember after all these years of torture. The girl speaks up and says who are you. She still has her knife in her hand. I observe everything about this mysterious person. I saw a bow on her back. I couldn't what type of clothing she was wearing but I think it looked like hunting clothes. Odd I think to myself. The person repeats herself and says who are you. I take off my mask and say Im Percy Jackson. Which was kinda dumb saying my real name in front of someone I just met. They gasp in shock. "Percy?, why are you here did you die?".

"What? How do you know me? Who are you and do you want with me?" I say in a very frightened tone.

"It's me, Zoe Nightshade, do you not remember me?" She says and she sounds very worried. I just stare at her and say "Yes I do remember you, but why are you here, you are supposed to be in the stars". She doesn't answer and I can tell why she's looking at my body, all the damage that has been done. "Zoe?" I say trying to get her out of her observant state. She clears her throat before continuing, "Well Percy, I honestly don't know why I'm here I was just asleep and woke up here. Why are you here? You didn't die did you, because I don't think you deserve to be here."

"Well... Zoe I'm not bere because I died I'm her to fulfill a punishment. Something very bad has happened over the time you left our world. When did you get here though? I explain to her.

"I feel like I got here a few minutes or hours ago. When I got here I could tell I was in Tartarus. And what do you mean you have a punishment to fulfill." She says, she eyes me like an enemy now and pulls out a knife. She must think I got punished and I am a dangerous being. _Sigh_ I knew it, everybody just thinks I did something bad and I get blamed.

Replying in a way that won't let my anger show I say "Well _Zoe, _I got blamed a lot for things that I didn't even do. This new son of Apollo, Tony told everybody lies about me. Eventually he told the Olympians that I worked with Gaia for the next year. At that every Olympian was mad at me and believes Tony and yes even your leader, Artemis. Everybody hates me and is mad at me at Camp Half-Blood and as well as the Hunt."

**Zoe's POV (Quick POV Change)**

I take in all the information he gave me. I just nod slowly trying to process the information. For some reason I wonder why he said my name in a distasteful way. And I stare at disbelief at how Lady Artemis was mad at Percy. "Well Percy just being curious why is Lady Artemis mad at you. What did Tony do?"

**Percy's POV**

I see Zoe put down her knife when I explain my story. It kinda relaxes me and tells me that she isn't hostile anymore. I could tell she had a hard time processing the info. Especially the info of how Artemis believed Tony. She asks me her question about why Artemis is mad at me. I explained how Tony took a picture of the hunters and put the blame on me. When I said this Zoe looked very pissed.

"Well Zoe it was nice meeting you and everything but I have something to do so I will get going." I say

"Wait Percy let me come with you, please" She says sounding shes begging.

"I'm sorry Zoe you'll be too much of a burden on my adventure" After I said this. Zoe looked very pissed and furious. So mad, she even grabs her bow and aims it at me and releases the arrow.

I-

To Be Continued...

**Hehe, Did you enjoy? Reviews would be nice. Cya in the next chapter. **


End file.
